The Climax Before the Climax
by PossiblyAbdellah
Summary: Sasuke has unlocked EMS, and decides to venture into the outside world, only to clash with Naruto once more. And who is this mysterious masked man he meets?
1. Chapter 1

**THE CLIMAX BEFORE THE CLIMAX**

Hey yo! This is my first story, just a bit of fun. Had a cool idea so yup. This first bit is just retelling us a scene, but its there to show where and when this story takes place. I accept all criticism. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Naruto. I'm not that rich. Yet.

_x-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__  
_

"A Lot of people have put their trust in me." The Fourth Raikage's punch hovered about a centimetre away from Naruto's forehead.

The Punch came crashing into the rock behind where Naruto once was, completely obliterating the boulder. A flash of orange and yellow captured the attention of the viewers.

"I won't fail!" Naruto had managed to dodge the Raikage's punch at full speed, a feat only one other ninja had ever managed.

_Just like…_

_"I shoulder many responsibilities too. I won't fail!"_

_The Yellow Flash…_

An astonished Killer B thought out loud, "He dodged it? He's just like…"

"The Yellow Flash!" Tsunade finished.

"You're right Raikage. If I fail, I'm not a saviour." Naruto turned and faced the Raikage, with a determined expression on his face. "So I will not fail! Just like how my dad didn't!"

_x-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__  
_

"S-Sasuke… Why are you doing thi-" White Zetsu was quieted by the Susanoo's blade piercing through its chest. The rest of its body was quickly burnt up by black flames. Sasuke Uchiha appeared from the shadows, with his Susanoo veiled around him.

"Let's test these outside, shall we?" he stated, while removing the bandages around his eyes. The Uchiha's eyes opened, revealing the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The pattern was a mix between his own Mangekyo and Itachi Uchiha's. "These eyes see the darkness quite well…"

Sasuke's head was filled with memories of Itachi, things he yearned for now, but knew that he would never be able to experience things like that again. Especially in the path that he has chosen to take.

Sasuke completely destroyed the ancient cracked walls around him, sending the skeletal figure, which was used as the entrance, falling apart and scattered in the mess of rock and pieces of what once was the base in which Sasuke stayed hidden for so long. Leaving the crater of the hideout behind, he began his walk in search of answers as to the state of the world at the moment, and for a good use for these new eyes.

_x-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__  
_

After walking through the second town he had encountered, Uchiha Sasuke realised that he was followed by a group of White Zetsus. He couldn't help but grin at the opportunity to use his eyes.

"Sasuke! Why are you outside? What happened to our original?"

Sasuke simply smiled, and activated his Mangekyo, as the Zetsus began to attack. Activating his Susanoo made him invincible to any attacks the Zetsus could pull off. And combined with his inferno style, he cleared out about a dozen of them with ease. He then proceeded to use his Sharingan to place one of the Zetsus under a genjutsu to tell him about the goings on in the world.

"I see… so it seems that Madara has already started things up… Naruto… since you insist on interfering and getting in my way… even you will be killed" Sasuke grinned once more. The thoughts of using these eyes to their full extent and getting one step closer to his goal of exterminating Konoha excited him. A familiar sound was heard, the sound of crows. Sasuke felt a strange tingling sensation, and he began wondering... _Is that… Itachi?_

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke turned around, pulling out his sword. This action had now become instinct to him. What he saw was a cloaked man, wearing a mask very similar to that of Madara's previous mask. But this one covered his whole head.

_This man… who is he?_

___x-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__-x__  
_

First of many chapters, possibly. Thx for reading and please leave a review! peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CLIMAX BEFORE THE CLIMAX CH.2**

So here's chapter 2. Sasuke action. Yays

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

After their encounter with Itachi and Nagato, Naruto and Killer B continued on their way. Itachi used Shisui's eye to free himself from the Reanimation jutsu, and went his own way after that. Naruto and B had to deal with many Zetsu clones, but Naruto, with his overwhelming speed combined with the Rasengan, found it easy to zigzag past them all while thrusting Rasengans into them. While in his Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Naruto found producing Rasengans easy, and didn't take any time when doing so. Killer B, who was lagging behind a little, cut down any leftovers with his Seven Swords Dance Technique.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and, in a second, stood behind the wood-masked man, holding the sword at his opponent's neck. The masked figure simply stood there, not even turning to meet Sasuke's glare.

"Answer me, who are you?" No answer. This annoyed Sasuke very much. But it didn't matter. He brought down the sword at full thrust, cutting straight through the masked man. The wood style clone disappeared, and the real masked man appeared out from underneath the soil behind Sasuke's feet. The Uchiha reacted quickly, charging his right hand with lightning style chakra, and piercing the wood style user in the chest. The Chidori went right through, and Sasuke, expecting to see blood, saw only small pieces of wood falling out of the hole that he left in the right side of his chest. The hole sealed up with wood, and the only permanent damage done by Sasuke was the tearing of the dark black cloak that the mysterious figure was wearing.

"Sasuke. Stop your attacks, it's useless."

"If you regenerate your body like that, im guessing normal attacks won't work that well on you. But what would happen if I completely crush you?"

"No, Sasuke, I want to-" He was cut off by an Amaterasu appearing ever so close to him. He managed to dodge it by a hair. _Better be more careful._

Sasuke activated his Susanoo, and was now protected by the gigantic humanoid figure looming above him. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of getting to use his eyes again. And this time, it seemed that he could go all out. He lifted his hand up, and made it into a fist, commanding the Susanoo to bring out its blade and attack the man. The wood was cut in half, turning out to be another clone. But with his eyes, Sasuke could tell exactly where he was hiding. He set off an Amaterasu, but once again, the masked man evaded the black flames.

This time, Sasuke leaped out of the Susanoo, and headed into close combat. His attack with his sword was blocked by the masked man's hand. The Uchiha proceeded to try a kick to the side, but it had no effect. He used this opportunity to thrust himself into the air, bouncing off from the side kick he did. After making the hand signs, he conjured up a Fire Style: Fireball jutsu, which completely covered his surroundings with smoke. His opponent once again managed to avoid his attack, But that was fine. Out of the smokescreen, Sasuke came charging out holding a Chidori.

The Chidori once again ran through the opponent's chest, but Sasuke has learned from his mistakes. He didn't pull his hand out from the masked man, and continued the stream of lightning style chakra in his hand. Sasuke began to slash through the man from inside, shredding more and more wood.

The masked man kicked Sasuke in the abdomen, surprising him, and in the moment of astonishment, he then grabbed Sasuke's face and used his wood style to extend a wooden beam out of his palm, punching him in the face and sending him flying.

_He hasn't attacked until now, I was getting careless_, Sasuke criticized himself in his thoughts. Now he knew that this person was capable of more than just dodging and weaving. He looked up to see that the hole has regenerated, but after observing closely, he saw that the wound was still fragile. It seemed that this instant regeneration didn't work as well as he thought it did. The masked man walked up to Sasuke, who jumped to his feet and activated his Susanoo.

"Sasuke, I didn't intend to fight you. I simply wanted to accompany you. I can lead you to Itachi too" _With this, I now have the opportunity to observe Sasuke's growth. Obito will need this information,_ the masked man thought in his head.

Sasuke contemplated his decisions. Killing this person wouldn't benefit him and his goals at all, but having him around would be helpful. And finding Itachi comes above all else.

"Alright, that's fine. But make sure not to get in my way. Give me your name" Sasuke's Susanoo evaporated and retracted, until it had completely disappeared. His eyes switched from the Mangekyo Sharingan to the Uchihas' trademark black eyes, full of despair and hatred.

"A name? Hehe… Call me Kinoe, Sasuke Uchiha"

And with that, Sasuke and Kinoe began running towards the war.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Hope u enjoyed, im keepin it short for now. thx if u review, or even if you just read.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CLIMAX BEFORE THE CLIMAX CH.3**

So here is chapter 3. thought i might just put in a couple fight scenes with Naruto and B, since they be missing out on the action. Suigetsu and Jugo were at my disposal so I thought why not?

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Oi, Suigetsu…" A concerned (but compliant) Jugo asked.

Suigetsu looked left, then right, past the thick jungle of trees. "What is it? Do you spot anything?"

"No but… What exactly is this plan of yours?" After Jugo and Suigetsu escaped from their cells in the Land of Iron, Jugo followed Suigetsu in his search for his Kubikiribocho (his favourite sword). After they found it, they began wondering around. Hearing news of the war, they thought of finding and helping Sasuke in what he wanted to do in this situation.

After the two crossed through a pathway, they entered a field. Observing their surroundings, they spotted two ninjas running at high speed in their direction. _Who are they?_ Jugo and Suigetsu thought. _Well whoever they were, if they were going to cause trouble, then a fight will have to happen._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Naruto and Killer B met the gaze of two ninjas, both looking pretty suspicious. Killer B realised who they were straight away, as he had been attacked by those two in the past.

"Yo, Naruto! I know these fools! They are part of Sasuke's little group that attacked me!"

"Really? What should we do? Maybe they know where Sasuke is?" Naruto contemplated whether or not he should instead find Sasuke first… _No, the war comes first! But knowing where Sasuke is would help…_

"Hey wait a second, Jugo, isn't that the Hachibi Jinchuriki?" Suigetsu worriedly asked as the two ninjas got closer. The strange look and the Cloud village outfit stood out, not to mention all the swords he was carrying. Beside him was a famous ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and the two Taka ninjas recognised Naruto almost instantly, as he fit his description as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki perfectly.

"Are you guys going to get in our way?" asked Naruto, after stopping his speedy run about ten metres away from them. They were Jinchuriki, and Taka had attacked B in the past, so Naruto and Killer B were ready to fight.

"Sorry to say it, but we might have to" Suigetsu stated, with his usual grin. Sasuke is still after the tailed beasts, so this is a good situation we are in. Jugo and Suigetsu knew it would be hard to defeat them, but they had to at least try.

"psst, hey Jugo. You take the Kyuubi, and I'll deal with the Hachibi. I'll lead Hachibi away, so go all out if ya need to" whispered Suigetsu. Jugo simply nodded. Suigetsu rushed forwards, pulling out his sword and going for a slash at Killer B. It was easily blocked with a couple swords, and then B began counterattacking.

"Naruto, I'll take care of this fool, ya hear?"

"Yeah I gotcha, Octopops!" Said Naruto. Suigetsu backed away, and headed towards the lake in the distance with Killer B on his tail.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Once I beat you, I'm gonna make you tell me where Sasuke is hiding" Naruto closed his eyes, and took one large breath. _I should probably not waste any more chakra with kyuubi mode._

"I'm sorry, but I don't know Sasuke's location. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you" Jugo replied calmly. Jugo began collecting nature chakra and transforming it into armour and attachable weapons, and charged towards Naruto. Naruto jumped above it, now in sage mode, and produced a Rasengan in each hand. Jugo blocked the Rasengan Barrage with his arm, which created a shield of nature chakra. This gave him the perfect chance for a counterattack. Jugo charged upwards to Naruto, hitting Naruto in the jaw, sending him flying. Naruto got up, only to see his enemy charging for another attack.

After the corresponding hand signs, Naruto created a dozen shadow clones. While one stayed behind along with the original, the others attacked Jugo. Two were knocked out by Jugo's punches, while another thrust a Rasengan at the opponent. When Jugo got sent backwards, another clone kicked him in the opposite direction, where he met the fists of two other Naruto shadow clones.

Now, Jugo had had enough. He blasted all the shadow clones around him. He gathered up all the nature chakra around him, and fully transformed his whole body into his sage transformation, giving himself another set of boosters, increasing his speed and agility. Naruto threw four kunai explosion tags at Jugo, but the kunais were blasted into the air, creating a smokescreen from the tags and Jugo's explosion. He then boosted himself to the real Naruto, and prepared for a boosted punch; with the new set of boosters he created using his sage transformation.

The punch made contact with Naruto, and completely punched through him. But Jugo was surprised and raged at the fact that it was yet another shadow clone. A smooth but powerful Rasengan hit him from behind, spinning Jugo into a rock. He got up, only to see another Rasengan travelling towards him. He instantly converted nature chakra to boosters on his feet, sending him a few metres up. Jugo then sent a huge blast of nature chakra at Naruto.

Naruto recovered quickly and got to his feet, but was hit by a full force punch. After recuperating, the orange ninja once more used his specialty, the Shadow Clone jutsu. After creating a squad of shadow clones, they attacked one after another, in a barrage of kicks and punches. After the third clone attempted a roundhouse kick (which stunned Jugo for a little bit), he retreated and got a Rasengan at the ready. The other two Naruto behind him also created a Rasengan, and they both charged the opponent with the spiralling balls of chakra, hitting him and launching him, stunned, in the air.

The original Naruto was wielding a huge spiralling shuriken-like sphere above his head. While jugo was in the air, Naruto threw the devastating Rasen-shuriken, which spiralled out and crashed into Jugo.

Naruto exited sage mode, and behind him, Jugo was carried into the air by the whirling Rasen-shuriken. The explosion completely knocked him out.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Hope ya enjoyed. Just a small battle with Naruto. Chapter 4 might take a while. review if u can, peace out.


End file.
